


Время выговориться

by Puhospinka



Category: Bleach
Genre: Drama, Established Relationship, F/M, Het, Incest, M/M, Male Slash, Mini, Parent/Child Incest, Rating: NC17, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-09
Updated: 2012-05-09
Packaged: 2017-11-25 12:13:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/638791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puhospinka/pseuds/Puhospinka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Скольких сложностей можно было бы избежать, если бы люди научились говорить прямо</p>
            </blockquote>





	Время выговориться

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан на апрельский Блич фестиваль, персонаж месяца — Исида Урю

Исида захлопнул крышку телефона и запер балкон. Ветер взмахнул тонкой занавеской, белая ткань коснулась руки и опала. После разговора пальцы подрагивали от злости, грудь жгло чужое прикосновение. Исида сунул телефон в задний карман брюк и направился в гостиную — туда, где сидела его гостья.

 

— Прости, что заставил ждать, — он поправил очки и внимательно посмотрел на Кучики Рукию.

— Ничего, — отрывисто произнесла та и быстро поднялась с дивана. Была она сегодня какая-то порывистая, неловкая и одновременно — до умопомрачения грациозная. Не такая. — Я… пойду, извини. Не буду отвлекать.

— Кучики, не глупи.

Ее духовная сила, обычно сдержанная и спокойная, сейчас напоминала лохмотья.

Исида тронул худое плечо, чувствуя под пальцами тепло гигая, и вздрогнул.

— Я зря пришла.

— Просто посиди со мной, — он вздохнул. Душеспасительные разговоры — его не самая сильная сторона. Попробовать, впрочем, стоило. — Я заварил чай. 

И проглотил едва не сорвавшееся с языка «Неважно выглядишь». Это было бы, пожалуй, неуместно — так ему показалось.

Рукия подняла на него взгляд.

— Чай? Ты туда точно ничего подсыплешь? — она строго сдвинула брови, но в глубине глаз искрился намек на улыбку.

Облако ее духовной силы истончилось, словно туго натянутый воздушный шар — одно неловкое движение — и он оглушительно лопнет.

— Немного заварки, сахар. Еще есть мед. А, и травяной сбор, — Исида взял Рукию за плечи и легонько подтолкнул по направлению к кухне, — но его пробовать не рекомендую — подарок Рюкена.

Та слабо улыбнулась, а Исида подумал, что пока у него неплохо получается. По крайней мере, теплое плечо под его пальцами расслабилось и перестало напоминать камень.

Сила — полупрозрачная и тонкая, словно бумажный лист — простерлась ломаными протуберанцами за пределы квартиры, так далеко, что Исида терял их из виду.

 

Они зашли на кухню, и Исида оглядел помещение, пытаясь понять, как оно может выглядеть в глазах постороннего. Наверное, для Рукии здесь слишком много места и избыток белого. Самому Исиде нравилось. 

— Садись, где тебе удобнее, — он помолчал. — Если хочешь, устроим чаепитие на полу.

Но Рукия только мотнула головой, придвинула табурет и уселась, сложив руки на столе.

Исида повернулся к плите и потрогал пузатый бок керамического чайника: горячий.

— Тебе с лимоном?

— А? Нет, не надо.

— Лимон освежает. Тебе бы это не помешало.

— Тогда зачем спрашиваешь? Просто положи этот чертов лимон.

Темная струя ударила в белоснежное дно фарфоровой чашки, закружилась карамельным водоворотом. Исида аккуратно отрезал ломтик лимона и опустил в чай.

Ложечка звякнула на блюдце, когда он понес чашку к столу. Поставил перед Рукией и сжал губы — такой она ему совсем не нравилась.

Они сидели за столом, друг напротив друга. Исида смотрел, как Рукия с преувеличенной тщательностью делает крошечные глотки, и не торопил ее.

— Так о чем ты хотела попросить?

Рукия только ниже опустила голову над чашкой. Исида видел, как запылали кончики ее ушей. Он подавил вздох. Скольких сложностей можно было бы избежать, если бы люди научились говорить прямо.

— От меня никто ничего не узнает.

Рукия быстро подняла голову и посмотрела ему в лицо твердо и прямо. Исида поежился от стали, на миг блеснувшей в зрачках.

— Ичиго говорил, что ты лучший в поиске духовной силы.

Исида поперхнулся и закашлялся, чувствуя, как уши наливаются жаром. Чертов Куросаки.

— Он преувеличивает, — пришлось сначала отпить немного чая. — Но кое-что я умею. Кого тебе нужно найти?

— Не знаю, — она залпом допила чай, вытряхнула из чашки кусочек лимона и сжевала его, отрешенно глядя в пространство.

— Гм.

— То есть… знаю, просто…

— Не решила, нужно ли тебе это делать? — подсказал Исида.

— Неважно. Все равно ничего не получится. Он хорошо закрывается.

— И все-таки? — Исида достал платок и начал протирать очки — чай оказался слишком горячим. — Если ты думаешь, что я не справлюсь, мы…

— Нет. — Чашка звякнула о блюдце, и Исида вздрогнул от неожиданности. — Брат сейчас здесь, в мире живых. 

Исида изучал ее лицо — обтянутые тонкой кожей скулы, тени под глазами. Странно. Он всегда думал, что на гигаях не отражается самочувствие их владельцев. Ошибался. А Рукия тем временем продолжала:

— Это не мое дело. О том, что он здесь, я узнала случайно. Увидела его. Я могла бы просто выяснить, где он, и спросить, почему он пришел, Ренджи говорил, что брат ничего такого не планировал.

Она взяла ложечку и начала крутить ее в пальцах.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я поискал Бьякую?

— Да! То есть — мой брат вправе делать все, что угодно. Но…

Ложечка в руках согнулась, но Кучики этого, кажется, не заметила.

— Зачем тебе знать, где он? Сомневаюсь, что ему здесь грозит какая-то опасность, скорее наоборот.

Исида постарался, чтобы его голос звучал легкомысленно.

Ложечка сломалась.

Что же, он хотя бы попытался.

— Я… Нет. То есть, да, но… Прости, Исида, — Рукия говорила глухо, опустив голову, и никак не удавалось разглядеть ее глаза. — Не надо ничего делать. Я… сама разберусь.

Он смотрел на ее сцепленные, дрожащие пальцы и думал, что он в очередной раз ощущает себя слишком взрослым. Это, в конце концов, просто утомительно.

— В этом нет ничего плохого, Кучики. В том, что ты беспокоишься за брата.

— Нет, это плохо, но… черт! — Рукия схватила кружку, увидела, что она пустая, и с грохотом опустила на блюдце. Фарфор хрустнул, круглый бок пересекла едва заметная трещина. — Я не беспокоюсь, я… Налей мне еще чаю.

Исида мягко отнял чашку и выбросил ее в ведро. Пока он возился с чайником, чувствовал, как между лопаток упирается тяжелый взгляд Рукии.

— Мы договорились вместе отдохнуть, — вдруг сказала она глухо. Исида поставил перед ней чашку с горячим чаем, но Рукия, кажется, не заметила. — Взять гигаи, побыть вдвоем. Недели через две. Я так ждала… Прости за чашку.

— Ничего страшного, — Исида внимательно смотрел на Рукию — сейчас ее духовная сила уплотнилась, из бесконечного разреженного облака превратилась в красного карлика. Господи, какая только чушь ни лезет в голову после бесконечной зубрежки в школе. Шинигами и астрономия, что может быть нелепее?

— Он обещал! — Рукия вдруг напомнила ему ребенка — маленькую девочку, проблемы которой смешат большой и далекий взрослый мир. Но которая безутешна в своей маленькой личной трагедии. Настолько безутешна, что хочется свернуть горы — лишь бы помочь.

— Обещал — что? — осторожно поинтересовался Исида.

— Он говорил, что сейчас у него много дел в отряде, очень много, что он сможет освободиться только в конце месяца.

— Кучики, он капитан, — Исида отчаянно следил, как протуберанцы чужой духовной силы лижут пол и потолок его кухни. — Наверное, у него были причины.

— Да! — воскликнула Рукия, — точно! Наверняка это важно, — тихо забормотала она, — я все напридумывала… Я только узнаю, зачем. Выясню, и все. Просто он обещал… и не предупредил.

На стол упала слезинка.

Исида гладил ее по пальцам, судорожно сжимающим тонкую ручку чашки. Кажется, прикосновения успокаивали. Он отстранился, отпил немного чаю и посмотрел на Рукию — давление ее силы окрепло, как будто даже выровнялось.

Исида отставил свою чашку в сторону. Сейчас.

— Скажи мне, Кучики, ты с ним уже переспала?

Рукия дернулась, темные глаза застыли фарфоровым блеском. Ее духовная сила натянулась и зазвенела как струна.

— Что?

— Я спрашиваю, ты со своим братом уже занималась сексом? Любовью?

— Что ты несешь? Как ты смеешь? — она вскочила.

— Сидеть!

И тут же рухнула обратно, кусая губы.

— Пошел ты к черту, Исида.

Тот потер виски — начинала болеть голова. Господи, за что ему это все?

— Слушай, ты пришла ко мне в девять вечера. В состоянии, которое менее тактичный человек назвал бы истерикой. Я предпочитаю думать, что ты была просто немного взволнована.

— Прости, — уронила она глухо. Исида уже откровенно вздохнул.

— Если ты думаешь, что я тебя куда-то отпущу в таком состоянии, то ты просто дура.

— На себя посмотри, болван!

— Уже лучше. Но все равно плохо — побольше экспрессии и злости.

— Да пошел ты, — она сгорбилась за столом, — не знаю, почему я подумала о тебе.

— Кто бы тебе еще отыскал Бьякую? Урахара? Куросаки? — усмехнулся Исида.

— Точно. Слушай, я пойду.

— Я же сказал тебе, Кучики, сидеть.

Она зашагала к двери.

— Кучики.

Она вышла в прихожую, выругалась едва слышно — свет там Исида не включал.

Что-то загремело, покатилось — Исида с наслаждением подумал, что Рюкен расстроится, если эта долбанная ваза… Послышался вскрик, шлепок, скрежет. Эх, нет, досадно. Похоже, не в этот раз.

От Рукии текла злость, она словно сцементировала ровное давление духовной силы.

— В том, что вы делаете, нет ничего плохого, — негромко произнес он в пустоту. Шорох в прихожей прекратился. — А в том, что ты чувствуешь — тем более.

Рукия показалась в тот же миг. Шла на него с искаженным лицом.

— Ничего плохого? Что ты можешь понимать?! Ничего плохого? Плохо все!

Ее голос сорвался на крик.

— Успокойся, Кучики.

— Я спокойна! А ты ни черта не понимаешь!

Маленький кулачок описал дугу, и Исида едва успел поставить блок. Перехватил тонкое запястье, заламывая руку за спину и усаживая Рукию на табурет.

— Подумай о том, кто ты. И кто он. Подумай, стал бы он тебя унижать? Издеваться над тобой? Изводить?

— Он мог бы сказать!

— У тебя истерика.

— Отпусти меня, ублюдок.

— Нет.

— Ты бесчувственная дубина! Тебе никто не нужен, ты никогда не поймешь!

От злости занемели щеки. Это было неправильно, недостойно, жестоко — а, к черту! В душе всколыхнулась грязная вязкая муть, обдала застарелой болью, щемящей, отдающейся внизу живота. 

— Я не пойму? Нет, это ты не поймешь!

Он не хотел орать, он презирал крик, но слова рвались из горла воплем, а грудь разрывало от боли.

Исида прижал Рукию грудью к столу, продолжая заламывать руку, и зашептал на ухо:

— Я трахаю своего отца раз в неделю. По расписанию. Потому что у него дежурства. После них он отсыпается, а до них — ему не до меня. Один день в неделю его задница в моем распоряжении.

Ее трясло — нехорошо, неправильно, сухие рыдания рвались из горла, она дышала тяжело и прерывисто, хватала ртом воздух. Исиду тоже трясло.

— Ты знаешь, что это такое? Ты ничерта не знаешь, — он продолжал ронять слова в покрасневшее ухо, задыхаясь от боли. — Он отдается, потому что это единственный рычаг давления на меня. Единственная ниточка, за которую он тянет. Я постоянно говорю себе — этот раз был последним. Я даже честно так думаю. Какое-то время. Когда наступает вечер, я начинаю метаться по пустой квартире и скулить. Потому что не знаю, где он и с кем. Потому что хочу, чтобы он был рядом. И знаешь, что? Я давно смирился, Кучики. И с тем, что у него своя жизнь. И с тем, что схожу без него с ума.

Рукия билась в его руках заводной деревянной куклой, глаза закатились, обнажая белки. Исида ударил по белой щеке четко выверенным движением. Рукию как будто выключило — она замерла, уставившись в одну точку, а потом осела на табурете и всхлипнула. 

Исида провел по мокрой щеке дрожащим пальцем.

— У тебя с Бьякуей так же?

— Нет, — она шептала.

— Тогда тебе повезло, — Исида отозвался таким же надломленным шепотом.

— Я… мне… он…

— Что?

— Он не должен быть со мной. Это неправильно, я подведу его!

— Это ему решать. Не тебе.

— Я виновата! 

— Ты сделала свой выбор. Он — свой.

— Нет! Но Хисана… вдруг брат видит ее во мне…

— Считаешь Бьякую глупцом?

— Нет!

— Он тебя принуждал?

— Нет!

— Обманывал?

— Нет!

— Тогда чего ты ноешь? — Исида грохнул ладонями о столешницу, чашки подпрыгнули с жалобным звоном.

— Я его люблю и мне плохо.

Рукия выпрямилась и посмотрела устало, напомнив ему вдруг саму себя, ту, что отдала собственную силу постороннему человеку, потому что считала, что так будет правильно. Ее духовные частицы медленно пульсировали расплывчатыми клочьями тумана — лишь где-то далеко, в глубине ее сущности, бился упрямый яркий огонек, странный, непохожий ни на что, ранее виденный.

— Я сделаю чай.

Он рывком отвернулся. Пора.

Чашка, кипяток, заварка, две ложки сахара, прозрачная капсула из нагрудного кармана, кусочек лимона. Руки даже не тряслись. Исида отстраненно подумал, что в чем-то Рукия была права — бесчувственная дубина. Он анализировал ее состояния с момента, когда она переступила порог его дома. Прикидывал варианты, вытягивал признание, тряс, как куклу. Он вдруг напомнил себе собственного отца. Во рту скопилась желчь.

— Пей.

Рукия схватила кружку и, стуча зубами, выпила тремя большими глотками. Исида едва успел подхватить падающее с табурета тело.

Натянутая до предела сеть духовной силы лопнула, рассыпавшись синими искрами. Исида опустился на колени, бережно увлекая за собой Рукию и укладывая ее на пол.

 

По ногам потянуло сквозняком, хлопнула балконная дверь. Исида сидел, не отрывая взгляда от бледного лица. С закрытыми глазами и плотно сомкнутыми губами оно казалось повзрослевшим и строгим.

— Спасибо, — негромкий голос над головой заставил вздрогнуть. Исида медленно поднял голову. Бьякуя смотрел мимо него, на распростертую на полу Рукию. Запахло сигаретным дымом.

Усталость — он чувствовал только чертову усталость.

— Рюкен, я сто раз просил…

— Заткнись, — голос отца раздался от входной двери и звучал как обычно.

Исида отполз в сторону, давая Бьякуе возможность поднять Рукию. У него на руках она казалась совсем маленькой — и умиротворенной.

— Что вы с ней собираетесь сделать?

— Пока она в гигае, стабилизируем ее духовную силу. Но, полагаю, — он опустил глаза, и его лицо смягчилось, словно осветилось изнутри, — экстренных мер не понадобится.

Бьякуя осторожно перехватил Рукию поудобнее и прижал к себе.

— Хорошо. Это хорошо, — Исида снял очки и потер глаза.

— Для нее всего оказалось слишком много, — уронил Бьякуя. Рюкен едва слышно фыркнул. — Я ценю, что ты выполнил мою просьбу.

Исида поднял на Бьякую взгляд. Его лицо расплывалось бледным пятном, на котором выделялись темные провалы глаз.

— Мне плевать на твои просьбы, Бьякуя. Я сделал это, потому что увидел, в каком она состоянии.

Исида вспомнил ощущение ужаса, которое охватило его, когда он прикоснулся к Рукии. Духовная сила змеилась неровным трещинами и провалами, осыпалась сквозь пальцы, словно песок. Черт.

— Я ценю это, — сдержанный голос начал раздражать. — Исида Рюкен! — Бьякуя повернул голову: — Благодарю за помощь.

Исида почувствовал кивок отца. За Бьякуей, уносящим Рукию, захлопнулась дверь. 

 

Подняв очки, Исида начал преувеличенно аккуратно протирать краем рубашки.

— Ты поцарапаешь стекла.

Исида прикрыл глаза, обуздывая злость, надел очки и повернулся к Рюкену.

Тот стоял, подпирая стену, и задумчиво стряхивал пепел в небольшую переносную пепельницу. Потом рывком затушил сигарету, щелкнул маленькой крышкой, швырнул пепельницу на стол и в два шага оказался рядом с Исидой.

Ухватил за ворот рубашки, притягивая к себе. Исида вдохнул запах табака и охнул, когда Рюкен впечатал его в дверь. Панели жалобно скрипнули, задребезжала ручка.

— Самоуверенный щенок!

От силы удара в глазах потемнело. Исида тряхнул головой, сморгнул и опустил глаза. Запястье, тонкое, с четкими, словно прорисованными линиями вен, с натянутыми линиями сухожилий переходило в добела сжатый кулак. Исида чувствовал хватку Рюкена, но сил высвободиться не было — как будто из него разом вытряхнули кости.

— Все было под контролем, — он отвернулся. — Я следил.

Напряжение, звенящее в Рюкене, пропало.

— Ты должен был дать ей снотворное сразу, — сухо проговорил он. 

— Я не собирался опаивать своего друга, не разобравшись.

— Шинигами нам не друзья.

— Поэтому ты регулярно встречаешься с Куросаки-старшим? — голос сорвался.

На затылок легла теплая рука и взъерошила волосы.

— Идиот, — тихо уронил Рюкен.

Голова кружилась, а сердце бухало в груди так, что еще немного — и проснутся соседи. Исида сглотнул и оттолкнул отца.

— Оставь меня в покое.

Рюкен покачал головой и крепко сжал плечо, притягивая к себе. Исида мгновенье сопротивлялся, а потом уткнулся лицом ему в грудь, вдыхая смесь запахов табака, одеколона и пота.

— Ты испачкал рубашку, — прозвучал над ухом спокойный голос.

Исида начал смеяться. Он хохотал, всхлипывая, и не мог остановиться. До тех пор, пока уверенные пальцы не пробежались по шее и не надавили резко и сильно. В глазах потемнело.

 

Проснулся он в темноте, раздетый, на собственной кровати. Рюкен стоял у окна, лунный свет освещал его лицо, падал на голую грудь и рассеивался где-то в районе живота. Когда Исида пошевелился, Рюкен задернул штору, отрезая комнату от бледных лучей, подошел к кровати, откинул одеяло и лег рядом.

Исида нерешительно замер, потом, радуясь, что в темноте не видно его лица, потянулся к Рюкену, обнимая за талию и притягивая к себе. Кожа у отца была прохладной, и Исида начал растирать ему грудь, согревая.

— Я не замерз, — Рюкен потянулся, закинул руку за голову, но отстраняться не стал.

— Ты холодный.

— Не думаю, что тебе это помешает.

Исида стиснул зубы. Короткий миг борьбы с самим собой — и пальцы скользнули по животу, взъерошили мягкую поросль, опустились ниже и накрыли мягкий член.

Рюкен насмешливо фыркнул и слегка раздвинул ноги.

Интересно, как у нормальных людей сочетаются раздражение и возбуждение? Себя к нормальным Исида точно не относил. Бледное тело Рюкена словно светилось в полутьме, и Исида провел пальцем по изгибу бедра, чувствуя, как внутри все сжимается от предвкушения. Сунул руку под подушку, доставая смазку, выдавил немного сразу на член — от прикосновения холодного геля его встряхнуло, возбуждение на миг отступило, а потом накрыло с удвоенной силой. Двумя движениями Исида размазал скользкую массу, подхватил Рюкена под колени, закидывая его ноги себе на плечи, приставил головку к сжатому входу и шевельнул бедрами.

Собственное дыхание заглушало все звуки, и для Исиды мир сузился до горячей и влажной тесноты, стискивающей его член, судорожного вдоха Рюкена и его пальцев, вцепившихся в простыню. До электрической судороги наслаждения, прошившей тело после первого толчка, до худых ягодиц под ладонями, до сладкого спазма в паху после второго толчка. Мгновенья слились в одно, затянувшееся на вдохе, кровь стучала в висках молоточками, и Исида двигался в ритме этого стука, захлебываясь то ли от нежности, то ли от боли, то ли от огня, скручивающего тело. Рюкен выгибался, закрывая одной рукой лицо, кусая ребро ладони, а второй стискивал мошонку, оттягивая кожу. 

Исида зажмурился, ускоряя темп. Он вплавлялся в тело Рюкена короткими частыми толчками, все быстрее и быстрее, жадно, торопливо; извивался от рвущего на части удовольствия. Оргазм заставил вбиться до упора, вытянуться в струну и замереть, а потом содрогнуться в спазмах наслаждения, накатывающих волна за волной.

Исида рухнул на тяжело дышащего Рюкена, скользя по залитому спермой животу, уткнулся в шею и лизнул мокрую от пота кожу. Голова была словно набита сахарной ватой — сладко, мягко и пусто. Он приподнялся, член выскользнул из влажного тепла, и Рюкен сжал ноги.

— Из меня течет, — спокойно сказал он.

— Потерпишь.

Двигаться не хотелось. Теплая полутьма вокруг отдавала дыханием Рюкена, его запахом и стуком его сердца. Исида приложил ухо к груди, слушая тихое биение. Сейчас Рюкен завозится, оттолкнет Исиду и отправится в душ. Потом выйдет на балкон и будет курить до тех пор, пока горизонт не посветлеет желтовато-жемчужными полосами.

Сердце отсчитывало удары один за другим, но Рюкен все не двигался. Потом он потянулся куда-то за спину Исиде, ухватил край покрывала и натянул его на них обоих, заворачивая, словно в кокон. 

В глазах защипало, а Рюкен вздохнул, касаясь губами виска.

Они лежали, не двигаясь, и слушали, как за окном дышит и вздрагивает город — скрипом ветвей растущих под окнами деревьев, шелестом шин редких машин, миганьем ночной рекламы.

Когда Рюкен пошевелился, Исида неохотно разжал объятья, откинул одеяло и надел очки.

— В ванну?

— Курить.

Исида молча встал, нашарил на подоконнике пачку сигарет, зажигалку и кинул на кровать.

На балконе было прохладно. Рюкен посмотрел на босые ноги Исиды, но промолчал. Просто затянулся — красный огонек осветил профиль и растрепанную челку, отразился в стеклах очков — и облокотился на перила.

Исида встал рядом.

— Все-таки я не понял,— пробормотал он, — что творилось с Кучики? Никогда не видел, чтобы с духовной силой творилось такое. И эта истерика…

Рюкен еще раз затянулся и пожал плечами.

— Ты должен был обратить внимание.

— Опять учишь? — обычно Исиду злила привычка Рюкена превращать все в урок. Но именно сейчас это почему-то не раздражало.

— Разумеется.

Исида задумался, вспоминая ощущение от духовной силы Рукии. Рваные, словно тряпки на ветру, исхлестанные потоки духовной силы, спиралью завивающиеся вокруг мерно пульсирующего скопления духовных частиц, похожего на язычок пламени.

Мысль, пришедшая в голову, показалась настолько абсурдной, что он вскинул глаза на Рюкена — не смеется ли он. Тот смотрел вдаль, в пальцах тлела сигарета.

— Этого не может быть.

Рюкен фыркнул и затушил сигарету.

— Выметайся, здесь холодно.

— Нет, скажи мне, я правильно догадался?

— Я не умею читать мысли, — Рюкен взял Исиду за плечо и вытолкал в квартиру.

— Ты знаешь, о чем я. Рукия беременна?

— Молодец.

Фантастика. Вопросы, вопросы, вопросы толкались в голове, рвались на язык с такой силой, что Исида не знал, с какого начать.

— Какого черта она разгуливала в гигае? — выпалил, наконец, он, махнув рукой на первоочередность и важность.

— Она не знала. Бьякуя вытолкал ее сюда под каким-то предлогом сразу, как заметил, — Рюкен включил свет и пошел в ванную. Исида автоматически последовал за ним.

— Зачем? Он совсем спятил?

— Показать специалисту, — Рюкен шагнул в душевую кабину и включил воду.

— И что это за специалист?

Рюкен и обернулся и посмотрел так выразительно, что у Исиды хватило совести изобразить смущение.

— Прости, я думал, ты хирург.

Рюкен намыливал ягодицы, и Исида сдернул запотевшие очки. Господи, почему ему раньше не приходило в голову посмотреть, как тот моется?

— У меня есть опыт. И Бьякуя об этом знал.

— Откуда?

— Как ты думаешь, почему мы с Куросаки… общаемся? — Рюкен ополоснулся в последний раз и вышел из душа. 

Исида молчал. Не осталось даже удивления, просто тупое недоумение — как он раньше не сообразил, сам? И начала клубиться злость — уже на Бьякую. От воспоминаний, в каком состоянии пришла Рукия, свело скулы.

Он процедил:

— Причем здесь ты, я понял. Не понял, почему Рукии было так плохо. Она говорила, что он скрывался от нее.

— Да он просто кретин! — Рюкен сдернул с вешалки полотенце и начал яростно вытирать голову. — Идиот недоразвитый, увидел, в каком состоянии ее духовная сила, вытолкал ее сюда под первым попавшимся предлогом, а сам, как освободился, поперся следом.

— Ээээ, а зачем он вообще пошел за ней? — у Исиды голова пошла кругом.

— Говорю же, кретин. Решил сам проконтролировать вопрос. В итоге — нестабильность духовной силы вплоть до критической. Мог бы подумать, как отреагирует Кучики на такую встречу.

Рюкен бросил влажное полотенце в ящик для белья и пошел на кухню. Уселся на табурет, на котором совсем недавно сидела Рукия. Исида нащупал чайник и включил.

— Понятно.

— Хорошо, что она побежала к тебе. Я, когда сообразил, отправил этого психа к Урахаре за снотворным.

— А капитан Унохана, почему Бьякуя не пошел к ней?

— Увидишь Бьякую, поинтересуешься.

Исиду передернуло. Нет, спасибо, обойдется.

— Сделай одолжение, в следующий раз просто рассказывай мне больше. Я бы мог послать вас обоих к черту.

Рюкен промолчал, но Исида и не ждал ответа.

Чайник закипел и выключился, а они все так и сидели в тишине и темноте.

— Урю, — нарушил молчание Рюкен.

Исида пошевелился — шея затекла.

— Что?

Рюкен изучал что-то за плечом Исиды — кажется, там была вытяжка — так, словно ничего интереснее в своей жизни не встречал.

— Если ты хочешь, чтобы я был рядом, я буду. — У него было отрешенное лицо, словно он прислушивался к чему-то внутри себя. — Я был дерьмовым отцом, и стал таким же дерьмовым любовником.

— Замолчи.

— Не перебивай. 

— Извини.

— А, к черту, — Рюкен встал и пошел к двери. — Просто помни, что я тоже хочу быть рядом с тобой. И, — он обернулся, — ради всего святого, не ревнуй к Куросаки. Это, в конце концов, просто смешно.

Исида посмотрел Рюкену вслед и загадал — если он сейчас завернет в его спальню, значит, у Рукии все будет хорошо. А еще значит, что все слова, сказанные ранее, не просто болтовня, как это у него обычно бывает. 

Когда Рюкен толкнул дверь своей комнаты, даже не было больно. Просто щемило в груди, и горло сдавливал глухой обруч. Зажегся свет, потом выключился. Стоило ли загадывать.

Рюкен появился с подушкой под мышкой и книгой в руке. Поднял голову, поправил очки и внимательно посмотрел на Исиду.

— Тебе придется привыкать, — сказал он и отправился в его комнату.

Обруч, мешавший дышать, лопнул; сердце, до того болезненно замершее под самым горлом, застучало ровно и сильно, разгоняя кровь. О, да. Привыкать действительно придется. К чересчур ранним подъемам, нотациям даже в постели, разбросанным книгам и сигаретному дыму в форточку.

С завтрашнего дня и начнет.

А пока он сидел на кухне и думал, что иногда загадывать все же стоит. Не то, чтобы он верил во все эти глупости. Но почему-то в душе поселилась уверенность, что все будет хорошо. У них у всех.


End file.
